THE BEAUTY OF WAR
by Shadow33
Summary: What would happen if the B.T.R would go against the G-Boys. Review please for better fanfictions. I only post my low/medium fanfiction on non-NEO DRACONIS websites.
1. INTRO

THE BEAUTY OF WAR A Gundam Wing fan fiction  
  
Word of advise, this is my first fan fiction posted on another website but mine. Anyway, this is only the introduction (kind of short, but necessary), I will notify you if the following chapters contains, rape/lemon or any adult situation. This is a NC-17 rated fan fiction, when finished. AND I ONLY OWN PART OF GUNDAM WING!! Just kidding!  
  
Introduction:  
  
War. many people believe its "evil". The Peacecraft family died for the cause of total pacifisms. If we would look in the dictionary, for the definition of "war" we would find the following: "A state of open, armed, often prolonged conflict carried on between nations, states, or parties". Why would war be bad, even a simple but yet complex definition can't tell us that! People die, one would say. But people die everyday, every three to four minutes (so think how many individuals die a day!). Sure, babies are also born. So maybe war is bad because the human civilization doesn't have enough time to compensate for its loss's during a war. But on the other hand, war brings technology to a new level. The atomic bomb gave us nuclear power plants. The current most used energy source on the planet. So in my fan fiction: the beauty of war, I will show you what would happen if a war fraction group, let's say: Black Tiger Revolutionaries, the B.T.R for short. They of course have the necessary power to overthrown the current leader of the Earth United Nations (E.U.N for short). The time line is about 1.5 years after Endless Waltz. The gundams where rebuilt for security reasons by the Preventers, but only three is currently used by the Preventers Gundam pilots. The first one is Duo's gundam, Deathscyth Hell. The second one is Wufei's gundam: Altron, and last but not least is Trowa's gundam, Heavyharm custom. Only those three are used on a monthly base reconnaissance missions. All is known about Wing Zero Custom is that the remains where gathered by Heero Yuy. It is believe by the Preventers that Wing Zero Custom and the zero system has been rebuilt and is currently in an underwater cave for storage. No sitting has been reported of seeing Wing Zero Custom ever used. On the other hand, Quatra Raberba Winner's gundam: Sandrock Custom, is known to have been rebuilt but is currently in an underground base used by the Magnarack in the Sahara desert, on earth. Almost all of the gundam pilots are happy (even if Wufei is being a ass). Duo is fiancé with Hilde, Wufei is married with Sally, and they are both Preventers. Quatra is fiancé with Dorothy, and Trowa fiancé with a Preventer called Amelie (her character will be introduced later). Only Heero is alone, because of his emotional problems. The only thing known about him by Preventers Headquarter is that he has been seen a few times, in shuttles going in and out of earth atmosphere. To Site 1 colony clusters to be precise. Relena never found love like she had with Heero during the two month before he left her (seen in the end of Endless Waltz). But with the work that comes with her tile, she never actually had time to have a serious relationship with someone else. Many have courted her, princes, sons of highs ranking men and women, but all where refuse. None could have given her what Heero gave her. Our story (actually mine) places the gundam pilots in a tight place (that just doesn't sound right), they will have to make a decision, fight for peace or leave the new generation of gundam pilots take over. Some might cry, other will explodes in anger, but my story places a most important point in the histories of WAR. Their will be about 10 chapters, but with school and my website to take care of, this is only on my third most important thing to do. I will try to write one paragraph per week. But reviews are welcome, even if I don't get any, I will still write my paragraphs, but at least a couple would be nice. 


	2. CHAPTER 1

THE BEAUTY OF WAR A Gundam Wing fan fiction  
  
The following chapter does not contain any lemon/rape action, but does contain a certain degree of violence. Reviews are welcome, but I will still write without them!  
  
"Beep, beep, beep" a high pitch sound flooded the cockpit of Duo's gundam. "Damn, their fast" shouted Deathscyth pilot. "Yes, but if you get close enough, you can cut right threw their low energy shields", said Heavyharms, pilot. "Trowa, we can't win this battle, theirs way too many of them!". "I know Duo" exclaimed Trowa, "but if we can just keep them out of Belgium long enough, they may just.", Deathscyth built in vid screen suddenly shattered into pieces. Deathscyth has just taken an energy pulse weapon hit, in the head. The mighty death gundam was fallen on the ground. Dust around his exterior armor was filling the sky above. After a minute or so of total silence, a sharp sound could be heard. The sound of a cockpit door forced open. "Shit, they got you bad, old' buddy". "Duo!, are you ok?" asked Trowa. "Yea, just a bit shaken, but ok!" "Wait there, I am going to pick you up, so we can fall back from this position, this battle is lost, but not the war" explained a worried Trowa. "What about my gundam?" "A Preventer cargo will pick it up, but we need to." "What's wrong Trowa?" "The Mobile Dolls are retreating, but we hardly put up a fight" "Yea, but they know when to stop, because we rock!!" "actually Duo I think it's the Preventers mobile suit coming to save your sorry ass." "Hmn."  
  
~A few hours later in the Preventers Headquarters in the Sanc Kingdom.~  
  
"But why did they fell back?" "Listen Duo" yelled Hilde from her com control. "The only reason they fell back is because they are mounted a full scale attack on the Sanc Kingdom. They hope to kill Miss. Relena Peacecraft, because without here, the world will fall apart". "Damn, they are bad asses." "Looks who is talking, baka!" "Wufei, old' buddy how ya doing?" "Well knowing that we are loosing that damn war, and that the B.T.R is going to launch a full scale attack on the Sanc Kingdom, hopping to kill that Peacecraft. Well personally I had better days!" "People!" designated Lady Une, currently head of the Preventers  
  
kind of short I know. Well with school, French regents, and cross country. My web site and Duo always calling. Well it's been tought. More chaps coming. Not sure before Christmas, but I will try. Reviews are always welcome! 


End file.
